


Hurry up and wait (the Sanctuary way)

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [20]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: A date gone wrong, F/F, Just another day at the Sanctuary, cuddling for warmth, or did it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: A date interrupted, a sudden snow storm...
Relationships: Helen Magnus/Kate Freelander
Series: Hugs in Cups [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/77221
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Hurry up and wait (the Sanctuary way)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 12 Days of Ficmas challenge on the Amanda Tapping discord. Day 8.  
> Prompts used: "too much snow" (+ "cuddling together for warmth" (underrated Romantic Things)).
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and I'd love to hear from you in the comments! :)

~~~

“Dammit, it’s cold!”

Stomping her feet, Kate peeks around the corner of their little alley, fists deep in the pockets of her leather jacket. The quay is still devoid of workers, which is good, but also devoid of Sanctuary personnel, which is bad as far as getting home and getting warm is concerned. 

“That it is,” Helen agrees, calm as always. Well, she looks much warmer than Kate feels, so she definitely has an advantage here. Kate rubs her hands, returning to where Helen is standing next to their most recent - and quite unplanned - catch of the day.

“I’d be freezing my balls off if I had any,” she mutters, eyeing Helen’s long and warm looking sheepskin coat.

“I’m glad I didn’t bring Will or Henry then.” Helen’s tone is dry, and Kate grins. 

“On your date?” she asks cheekily. Because that’s what this is, officially. Or had been, until the call for assistance came in.

“Well, I’m always glad I bring you on my dates.”

Kate nods, wrapping her arms around herself, hoping to warm her hands under her arms.

“Makes for much better dates.”

Helen smirks. “Most likely.”

“Hey,” Kate protests, “a little more enthusiasm maybe?”

“Dating you is certainly on the top ten list of my good ideas in recent years?”

Snorting, Kate tries to glare at her, but the grin is hard to suppress.

“We’ll have to work on the enthusiasm bit at some point. But yes. Better.”

Helen checks her phone, and Kate feels a spark of hope.

“How much longer?”

“About half an hour, according to Henry. Apparently there’s been some kind of accident because of the snow and they’re stuck in traffic.”

“People who can’t drive in the snow should stay at home,” Kate grouses, rubbing her hands, then tries to blow some heat into her fists.

“True,” Helen agrees, only to add, always fair: “This does rather come as a surprise, though. You didn’t exactly come prepared, either.”

“I’m usually hot on our dates,” Kate gives back, wriggling her eyebrows. “I did not think I’d need anything to stay warm. Which begs the question: How did you know to come prepared?”

“Instinct?” Helen asks, shrugging and looking quite relaxed in her scarf and leather gloves, completely ignoring Kate’s attempt at flirtation in favour of checking the makeshift crate. It seems to be holding well, considering they had to construct it from broken palettes and torn plastic bags.

“As I said, about that enthusiasm...” Kate mutters, moving to join Helen by the wall when a gust of wind blows snow around the corner, causing her to shiver and slip her hands under her armpits again.

“Couldn’t we have caught that thing closer to a coffee shop or something?” she grouses, teeth chattering. “Let’s make a note for next time.”

Helen huffs, amused.

“I don’t know, could we?” she teases, and yes, alright, probably not. That thing does _not_ like people, let alone crowds. Or warmth. Or being caught.

“Come here,” Helen orders, and Kate does, moving on instinct and only realising what’s happening when Helen’s coat opens and she gets pulled into its warmth. Helen’s warmth.

“What-” she mutters, taken by surprise, though her body has no problem melting right into Helen, right against her soft and oh so warm, oh so alluring body. And did she mention the warmth?

“You’re so warm,” she adds happily, feeling Helen’s arms close around her, and with it the warm, comfortable coat.

“I know,” Helen gives back, a pleasant hum against Kate’s ear. “I’ve even been called ‘hot’ from time to time.”

Kate snorts, cheek pressed against the warmth of Helen’s chest.

“Always,” she murmurs, letting the warmth seep into her, slipping her arms around Helen’s waist to wrap around her back, stealing heat wherever she can. She can feel her breathe, slow and calm. “This is nice.”

“It is.”

Helen’s chin comes to rest on top of her head, her scarf brushing against Kate’s nose, and Kate sighs in contentment.

“I’ve had worse dates,” she informs her, smiling as she breathes in the scent of Helen’s perfume. The perfume _she_ chose. And it fits Helen as well as she’d imagined.

“Oh definitely,” Helen agrees. “This isn’t even close to the bottom of the list for me.”

“See?” Kate grins, feeling her fingertips start to unfreeze as they rest against the small of Helen’s back, having found their way under the hem of her cashmere turtleneck. “That’s the enthusiasm I was talking about. We can work with that.”

And if the traffic should turn out even worse than expected?

Well, maybe that wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

~~~ 


End file.
